


Morning Pleasure

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Justin wakes up, pissed, from a rather good dream and decided to show Josh what it was about..Based from that one scene in What The Duck (eyow BL fans)
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Kudos: 5





	Morning Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@JnJ_Official and jnj shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40JnJ_Official+and+jnj+shippers).



Justin woke up with a groan, sighing once he realized that his boyfriend was still asleep.

“Mm.. what's wrong?” Josh sleepily muttered, snuggling closer to him.

“Oh, nothing. Just.. pissed.” Justin answered, tracing circles on the smaller's back.

“Bad dream?”

“Hindi naman. It was actually a.. very good dream.”

“Eh, ba't galit ka?”

“I'm pissed kasi natapos siya agad.”

“What was the dream?” Justin didn’t answer and instead, he smirked as an idea popped into his head.

He slowly untangled the smaller's arms from his waist and hovered above his angel, admiring his beauty.

“I'd rather.. show you.” He placed a delicate kiss on his lips, causing the older's eyes to flutter open.

“Huh?” he gently tilted his head to the side and trailed soft kisses on his neck, building up his pace and then leaving marks on his pale skin.

Josh whimpered and wrapped a hand around his arm, looking up at him with half-open lids.

“What are you doing?”

“I thought you wanted to know about my dream?”

“Jah..” Justin resumed leaving marks, licking and sucking each one of them, making sure that no inch of skin was left untouched.

His kisses trailed down to his chest until they sound his soft, pink nipples.

He took one into his mouth and sucked it, licking it with his tongue until it turned hard and red, doing the same to the other.

Josh whimpered and tried to push him away, but to no avail, he failed.

“Jah.. inaantok pa ako..” Justin hummed, kissing and tracing each one of his perfectly toned abs.

He moved back up again to kiss the other's lips, but the other broke away, shaking his head.

“My breath stinks.. hindi ka ba inaantok?” Justin rolled his hips against the smaller's, making sure to emphasize his point with his erection.

“Tell me, does that seem like I'll be able to sleep?” Jpsh whined as the younger rolled his hips again.

Justin knew the other was starting to fall asleep again so he had to act fast.

He slowly slid his member into Josh's entrance, letting out a soft moan as he was fully sheathed deep inside his lover.

Josh whimpered and gasped as Justin began to slowly thrust in and out of him.

“J-Jah..” he whispered, gripping the taller's arm. Justin let out soft groans, slowly moving his hips faster, keeping his eyes open to see his lover's flushed face.

His mouth finally met Josh's and they shared a sweet, passionate kiss.

“You're being so good for me, baby..” he panted, thrusting faster. Josh let out shaky moans, wrapping his legs around his waist.

His hips moved even faster and all you could hear was the sound of their bed squeaking and skin slapping against each other.

Josh dug his nails onto his back, whimpering, and that was how the younger knew that he had found the smaller's sweet spot.

He adjusted his thrusts so he could hit that exact spot again and again, savouring each sound that came from his lover's mouth.

“F-fuck baby..” he panted as he neared his climax.

“I-I'm c-close..” Josh whimpered, gripping his arm toghter, squeezing his eyes shut.

Justin groaned as he came inside the smaller, riding out his orgasm before moving down and taking his member into his mouth.

Josh moaned, fingers tightly grabbing onto the sheets. After just five minutes, he came inside the younger's mouth, struggling to catch his breath.

And just when he thought they were done, Justin had picked him up and sat him on his lap.

He slowly pushed his member back into the smaller's hole, guiding his hips up and down.

Josh braced his hands on the taller's chest, rapidly bouncing up and down his lap.

“J-Josh.. f-fuck, baby.. slow down..” Justin panted, already nearing his climax.

Just as he was about to release, Josh got off of him and took his member into his mouth, even deepthroating him, despite almost choking at the younger's size.

Justin finally came, and the older spluttered, swallowing his load. The younger then laid him back down and spread his legs, diving down to kiss his inner thighs, slowly trailing kisses near his hole.

He then began to kiss and lick his hole, darting his tongue inside.

While he was busy down there, Josh was a moaning, heated mess beneath him. Justin's fingers played with his nipples, rolling and flicking them.

After he was satisfied, he took the older's member into his mouth, head rapidly bobbing up and down his shaft. He hollowed his cheeks and deepthroated Josh, holding his hips down.

“J-JUSTIN!” Josh screamed, releasing in the younger's mouth. Justin obidiently swallowed his load and kissed him, before laying back down and pulling him into his arms.

“So.. that was.. your dream?” Josh panted, trying to calm his breathing.

“Yep.” Josh sighed and shook his head, snuggling closer.

“You gotta admit, it was a good dream.” Justin smirked, squeezing his adorable, chubby ass.

Josh whined, smacking his chest.

“We are never doing that agai-” he only heard himself gasp as the younger entered him for the third time that morning.


End file.
